Only Love
by I Am Ali
Summary: Mac and Stella are on opposite sides of a war. How can overcome this to find love?
1. Separated by an ocean

*Mac's point of view*

I woke up that morning feeling awful. I had dreamt of that horrid memory that haunted me for the past two weeks. Peyton.

"_Mac I'm so sorry. I cant do this anymore."_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_I can't try to love you anymore. It's just too hard."_

"_How?"_

"_Mac, I love you more than life itself but I know in my heart you don't feel the same way."_

"_Yes! Yes I do!"_

"_Mac don't look at me that way."_

"_How am I supposed to look at you exactly!?"_

"_I have to go Mac. My plane is waiting for me."_

"_Peyton…please…"_

"_I'm sorry."_

I always woke up right after those words. Those horrid words. How could she be so cruel? Even after she knew about Claire._ No. _My mind told myself. _Do not think about her!_ Another day. I guess I shouldn't let it affect me so much. I face danger and death on a daily basis for God's sake. I am a real life American spy. An assassin of sorts. An ex-Marine. I dragged myself out of bed and got ready just in time for my best friend Danny Messer to invite himself in.

"Hey Mac! Get your ass in gear! Don's waiting for us downstairs."

"Okay, okay I'm coming."

I didn't want to tell Danny about my dream about Peyton. All I want is to find a woman who loves me for who I am. Is that so hard!? I guess so. Especially because of what I do for a living. Trust no one. Well. Or so I thought. Until I met Claire. Beautiful awe inspiring Claire. The love of my life. Or so I thought. _Claire, I miss you so much. _Thank God for Danny and Don. They have helped me so much. I know I sound like a girl when I say I don't know what I would do without them. I grin at that and am careful Danny doesn't see. I grab my bag and we head out. My mind on that special girl that will turn my life upside down. As expected Don is leaning impatiently against the car.

"What the hell!? Get a move on!"

He try's to put on a serious face but ends up grinning from ear to ear and slaps a hand on my back.

"You know I love you." He says.

I laugh and get in the car. Both Danny and Flack are in the profession I am. All three of us spies in this hideous war against Greece.

*Stella's point of view*

I could hear myself snoring again. _Oh God._ I thought to myself. I had already woken myself up that night. That stupid dream again.

"_Stella you bitch your cheating on me!"_

"_No I'm not Frankie stop thinking that!_

"_Shut up you whore!" He grabbed my wrists and pulled me down._

"_Ow your hurting me!' _

The slap had come out of nowhere and that was what had woke me up. Frankie. I didn't want to dwell on him. Or at least that's what my best friend Jess had told me not to do. I crawled out of bed and headed for my shower. _Frankie Wasn't the right guy for you anyway. _I told myself. _Well than who is?_ Arg. I laid my head against the wall of the shower. Oh well. It's best I didn't have somebody anyway given what I do for a living. A spy. That's what I am. Somebody the government calls when they can turn to one else. A specials opps agent, an ex CIA agent to boot. At a young age I decided to play a mans game. Inside my heart I know I am terrified I will find no one who will respect that. I try to push that thought aside. Jess is going to be here any minute. I hurriedly get dressed and ready for a long and stressful day. True enough right on time Jess storms through my door.

"Hey sleepy head." She greets with a smile.

"Why hello." I reply kissing her cheek.

"Come on Lind's is waiting."

We both head out to Jess's car and find Lindsey in the back seat. I gave her the biggest smile I can manage. All three of us are troopers. All three of us spies in this heinous war against the United States.


	2. Separated by a war

*Mac's point of view*

We had a meeting that day with the Greek equivalent to us. Another peace meeting. Some of us didn't think that was possible but some of us were hopeful. I was in the middle. I was more than willing to fight for my country. But I guess whatever works so that innocent people wont die. Don comes up behind me and nudges me forward with his shoulder. I offer a soft grunt to egg on his male ego. We are just here to observe. Don was a little disappointed I didn't have to give a speech. I can just imagine it now. _Hello ladies and gentlemen my name is Mac Taylor and I may be spying on YOU in the future._ The idea makes me laugh. We also have to use fake identities, lay low. The security in this building is tight. I was partially afraid a strip search was going to be involved. They checked our bags last and were cleared for level 3 clearance. _Who the_ _hell do you have to be for level 5?_ I asked Flack that very question but received no answer. He was busy starring wide eyed at a very pretty brunette. So me being the kind and understanding friend I am grabbed radio Danny and pointed him out. But before Danny could say something outrageously embarrassing the girl was blocked from our view. Flack snapped out of it and stomped on Danny's foot. We all crane our necks and move around to try to get a better view.

*Stella's POV*

When we drive up to the building the first thing I notice is its enormous size. Beside me I hear Jess whistle. _Fun,fun,fun_ I tell myself as I get out of the car. I don't mind the meeting really. I'm actually kind of looking forward to it. Meeting all those knew people sounds fun. Anything to end this war. But I am a soldier and will do what needs to be done. The Americans have good security. We spend about an hour going through it. I bump into Jess though at the end. I try to see what has got her all misty eyed. A very cute man. Well built, cute hair, nice butt. All in all I approve. Lindsey sees him also and nods her head in approval. But then I suddenly notice the man next to him.

Holy Shit.

Is thing only thing my brain can offer as the sexiest thing alive looks up to face me. For a second the world stopped. Hell I think I've come. He's got the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and a face carved by God's on a mission, and a body that rocks my world. His half smile has got my mouth hanging open until I remember I'm in public. But then I remember something that reminds me of being hit by a car. _**He's an American!!!! NO! **_

*Mac's POV*

After a few pushes and shoves we finally find Don's woman. She waves to somebody off to a distance. I turn out of curiosity and…

Wow.

I think my brain stopped working. My world comes to sudden halt. She's got curly hair and a smile that squeezes my heart. Long lean legs, sun kissed skin, and a body that makes me want to keep my body in check. She's got the greenest eyes, and a smile that warms my heart. Hell the last time I felt something even remotely like this was with Claire. And then I realize. _**She's Greek!!!! NO!**_ I feel like I've been soccer punched in the gut.

" Sorry Mac I really am but we CAN'T. Their Greek Mac." Flack says to me in sorrow.

"Okay." Is all I can offer as we slowly make our way to the auditorium. _NO. No, no no. _My brain tells me. Damn it. But I know I need to shake it off. Just shake it off Mac. I shake my head and do what I need to do. I try my damnedest to push her out of my head.

When we get into the biggest auditorium I have ever seen in my entire life we go in search of our name tags. The auditorium is separated in terms of Greeks on one side, Americans the other half. Flack and I are right by each other but Danny sits in front of us. I set my bag next to me and can't help but wonder where she is.

*Stella's POV*

As soon as he's there he's gone ._It's just as well._ I tell myself. I can NOT absolutely can NOT get mixed up with an American. Or so I thought.

"Stell…" Lindsey begins.

I know what she's about to say.

"I know. I know." I say with false determination.

The auditorium is absolutely massive and crammed with people. We almost have to elbow our way to our name plates. All three of us are in a row. _Thank God. I can not handle another wandering eyed man sitting next to me._

"Promise me you won't look down my blouse?" I ask Jess.

"Damn!" She almost yells which makes me laugh. When we sit down Jess tries to hide the fact that she's scanning the room. And so do I.

*Mac's POV*

A man goes to the podium to greet us all. I recognize him as the president of the United States.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me tell you what an honor it is to have you here. This is a very trying and difficult time I know. That is why it is our responsibility and duty to try our best, fight till our very last breath for peace. Look around you. Each of you are the absolute best in your field. You are the experts. Be proud. Let us try for peace, for us, for our citizens, and for the country we believe in."

The auditorium erupted in applause. Everyone applauded appreciably. Up next the Greek president walked up to the podium to say his piece. He was a short, stout, balding man with a very thick accent and a distaste for America you could smell from a mile away. His speech had almost every American shaking our heads in disagreement. His basically blamed us for this whole thing. Following his speech were the vice presidents, and heads of states. I was trying to pay attention but a pair of green eyes kept popping into my head. She was just so beautiful. _Stop it Mac!_ I couldn't help it. Something. Something about her gave me the feeling I would be see a lot more of her. The scary thing was that I couldn't wait.


	3. Separated by a thought

Thank you to all the wonderful people who are reviewing! And a special thanks to my very goo friend Mimo Loves Her Anime.

* Stella's POV*

All the way through the meeting I couldn't help but think about_ him. _I couldn't help it. _You've had all the military training Greece has to offer, you're a spy for God's sake trained to be sneaky; trained to empty your mind and you can't get one stupid guy off your mind!? _Arg! _This is stupid. _All I wanted was to stand up and yell ' Hello? Has anybody seen an extremely sexy American? About 6 foot? Anybody?'

Its not just his looks that attracted me though. It's like I was just drawn to him. As though my eyes were made only for the purpose to look into his. How is that? How does this happen? _I hope to God its not permanent._ I have been working so hard to get ahead in my career and I'll be damned if I let some guy ruin it all! _Stella you don't mean that._ Yes. Yes I do. No more. No more of him. Keep your eyes on the prize Stella._ All I want is to keep moving forward. Stella. Falling for a guy isn't going to keep you back. _Hello! Were at war here! America vs. Greece plain and simple.

_Then how come it doesn't feel so simple? _I let out a huge exhausted sigh. The meeting was coming to an end. I know in my heart that this one meant nothing; just as the ones before. There were several good ideas but no one was listening. They were all too caught up in their hatred. The war has been going on for seven years. _Seven years and no end in sight. _Some days I just didn't want to get out of bed. There have been wars before; you hear about them in your history books. But none as bloody as this. You weren't even safe in your own home. _Haven't been for seven years. _We grab our bags and head for the exits.

But I was so caught up in my thoughts I lost Jess and Linds in the huge crowds heading for the main exits. "Crap". I said as I was taking out my cell to call Jess. But someone bumped into me and stepped on my foot while I was dialing. I lost my balance for a second and dropped my phone. "Oh shit!" I said bending over to feel around for my phone.

"I'm so sorry," the guy who bumped me said.

I took a quick glance up and realized it was the guy Jess was starring at.

"It's fine." I huffed; not really meaning it. He was getting down to try and help.

"Mac! Danny! Over here!" He called waiving his hands over his head to signal his two companions.

_Oh my God it's him. _Both of them came walking towards us. One of them the very man I was trying to avoid.

"Oh no you don't have to…" I started.

"No it's cool I bumped into _you._" He interrupted I huffed I could feel my face starting to flush.

"Hey Don what's up?" the man next to him asked.

"Help me find her phone. I bumped her and she dropped it, this is Danny he said," pointing to the man with the glasses,

"And this is Mac." He said pointing to my dream man. His blue eyes were locked with mine for a second, before getting on hands ands knees to help. _Mac. _My brain said over and over in my head.

"Found it." Mac said holding up my phone.

"Thanks." I said as I was standing up.

"Your welcome."

He held my phone out to me, which I gratefully accepted. His hand gently slid across mine; sending sparks to my feet. _Oh Stella. _He grinned and held out his hand.

"Mac Taylor."

"Stella Bonasera." I said taking his hand. More sparks. When I got an overwhelming urge to pull him in for a kiss I let go.

"This is Don." He said jerking a thumb at the man who nearly tackled me.

"Sorry about bumping into you."

"And stepping on my foot." I said with a grin.

"What the hell Flack, is this how you treat a woman!?" Danny asked slapping him on the back of the head.

"Stella!" I heard someone shout. I saw Lindsey and Jess running towards us.

"Stell where did you go?" Lindsey asks.

"Sorry I kind of… _lost_ my phone."

"That would be my doing." Don says starring at Jess. It takes all my inner strength not to roll my eyes.

"Don this is…"

"Jessica Angell." She interrupts holding out her hand.

"Don Flack."

"Nice to meet you."

"The feeling is very mutual."

"This is Mac, and Danny."

"Hi." Mac says shaking Jess's hand.

"Danny Messer how you doin'? Danny asks holding out his hand to Lindsey.

"Lindsey Monroe."

"Well um… were kinda on a pretty tight schedule so we better get going" says Jess.

"Thanks for helping me with my phone."

"No problem. Least I could do."

"Bye." I say to Mac, fighting a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Bye." And with a wave of his hand he's gone again. _As it should be. _But I couldn't help glancing over my shoulder, trying to get one last look at Mac Taylor.

*Mac's POV*

I had this sinking feeling in my gut. Knowing the meeting had been a bust, knowing the war was still going to go hard and strong. Pus the fact that I had ran into _her. Great just what I needed._ I kept telling myself I wanted to go; my heart wasn't in tune with my head. Every touch of her skin had my heart almost beating against my rib cage.

And when she smiled every negative feeling I had towards her went out the window. _How can she do this to you!? _When her friend said they had to go I felt like pouting like a little school boy. _Mac get a grip!_

"Wow, did you see Lindsey!?" Danny asks as they walk away.

"She's cute." Don says staring after Jess; a look of remorse on his face.

"Come on guys we can't. It's way too risky _and _against the rules."

"Yeah, we know." I say grabbing Danny's arm and pulling him gently towards the door. I don't say a word as we get in the car and head for lunch. But in all honesty I am in no mood to eat. The only thing I want to do is turn this car around and go in search of Stella. _Stella. _It's a beautiful and simple name, to go with a beautiful woman. _Defiantly NOT simple. Oh crap._ I let out a huge sigh and rub a hand over my face. _It was never meant to be Mac AND it goes against the rules. The rules you believe in. _or used to anyway. I'm not so sure of anything anymore. We eat quickly and talk about the meeting.

"You know it was all a bunch of bull don't you? None of that made ant difference." Danny says.

"Maybe it did." Don replies taking a big bite out of the burger he just ordered.

"Come on, Don be realistic. Those people don't want peace; they want a war." I say.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Either way were in it."

"Yeah, I know." I huff.

"So we head back home on Monday right?"

"Right."

We were only in DC temporarily; for the meeting. I couldn't wait to get back home to New York. But for now we were headed back to the hotel. But in truth all I really wanted was to be where Stella was.


End file.
